Ta main
by Petitchaton
Summary: Un verre, une sensation de brûlure, l oubli. Je crois que cela résume ma vie depuis quelques mois. Depuis des années peut être. Depuis qu on s est fait l amour comme on s était fait la haine  POV Draco .


**Ta main**

**DISCLAIMER :** Les personnages ainsi que les lieux ne m'appartiennent pas et sont la propriété de JKR.

**AUTEUR :** Petitchaton

**PAIRING :** Draco/Harry

**GENRE :** Romance, drame, euthanasie, ne tient pas compte de l'épilogue du tome 7

**RATING :** M pour langage grossier

**RÉSUME :** Un verre, une sensation de brûlure, l'oubli. Je crois que cela résume ma vie depuis quelques mois. Depuis des années peut-être. Depuis qu'on s'est fait l'amour comme on s'était fait la haine.

**AVERTISSEMENT :** Cette fic est un slash c'est-à-dire qu'il y a présence d'une relation homosexuelle masculine. Si cela vous choque, vous dégoûte,…il vous suffit de cliquer sur l'icône « _**précédente**_» pour partir.

**NOTE DE L'AUTEUR : **Cette histoire est inspirée par deux choses. Tout d'abord par un évènement qui m'est arrivé récemment et puis par une très jolie chanson que je vous conseille et qui s'intitule « Ta main » de Grégoire. Je sais que le thème est triste mais la vie est ainsi faite. J'espère n'avoir découragé personne à lire mon histoire en annonçant tout de suite le côté dramatique XD !

**OooooooooO**

_**Février**_

J'ai attaqué la journée en descendant quelques verres de vodka. Une cigarette se consume dans le cendrier. Des vêtements traînent sur la moquette. Deux livres encombrent la table de nuit. Une chaise est abandonnée contre un mur. Il est 6h30 du matin et le silence est immobile autour de moi tout comme mon corps. Je suis assis sur le sol, un verre à la main, un sourire presque triste au coin des lèvres et je m'abîme les yeux. Je m'abîme les yeux à te regarder dormir. Je m'écorche le cœur à écouter la douce mélodie de ta respiration. Et je m'arrache joyeusement la gueule à grandes rasades d'alcool.

Un verre, une sensation de brûlure, l'oubli.

Je crois que cela résume parfaitement ma vie depuis quelques mois. Depuis des années peut-être. Je ne sais plus, j'ai perdu le compte depuis longtemps. J'ai perdu le compte quand j'ai réalisé que cela ne servait plus à rien de compter. En fait, c'est devenu ma vie depuis que ce crétin de docteur de pacotilles a prononcé ces putains de mots qui ne cessent pas de résonner dans ma tête depuis ce jour-là jusqu'à me rendre fou.

_« - Il faut vous préparer au pire.»_

Un verre, une sensation de brûlure, l'oubli.

Je n'aime pas penser à ce docteur. Je n'aime pas me souvenir de son regard, de sa main sur mon épaule, de sa fausse compassion. Je n'aime pas me rappeler des visages défaits de tes amis, de leur tristesse dégoûtante, de leur voix chuchotant dans mon dos que je ne tiendrais pas le coup sans toi. Je n'aime pas me remémorer les gestes hésitants de mes proches, leurs sourires crispés quand ils me promettent que les choses vont s'arranger, leurs yeux fuyants quand ils me disent que je bois trop.

Je bois trop.

Mon regard s'attarde sur la bouteille de vodka qui repose à mes pieds. Elle est à moitié vide ou à moitié pleine tout dépend le point de vue. Je crois que je préfère penser qu'elle est à moitié pleine parce que je me sens moins coupable ainsi. C'est ridicule mais ça m'allège un peu le cœur et j'ai presqu'envie de rire. Machinalement, ma main se tend par habitude vers la cigarette que j'ai oubliée dans le cendrier. Je tire une fois dessus, j'expire légèrement et je prie pour que cette merde bousille mes poumons comme le promet l'inscription rouge sur le paquet.

Un verre, une sensation de brûlure, l'oubli.

Il parait que je suis autodestructeur. Il parait que ça arrive souvent aux gens comme moi. Les « gens comme moi », ce sont les déraisonnables. Ce sont ceux qui haïssent comme ils aiment, sans demi-mesure et sans concession. Ce sont ceux qui font tout avec excès. Ce sont ceux qui tombent amoureux jusqu'à s'encastrer dans le sol, jusqu'à ne plus avoir de vie en dehors de l'être aimé. Ce sont ceux qui ne savent pas exister autrement qu'à travers quelqu'un.

C'est ta connasse de meilleure amie qui m'a balancé ces phrases débiles dans la gueule hier lorsque je l'ai croisée au supermarché. Cette petite chiante croit tout savoir de la vie parce qu'elle a lu une centaine de bouquins sur chaque sujet. La vérité, c'est qu'elle ne comprend rien. Avant ta peau, je ne savais même pas que l'amour existait. Je connaissais la bonne baise, je connaissais le plaisir des sens, je connaissais le jeu grisant de la séduction mais je ne connaissais pas ce sentiment trouble qui fait battre mon cœur aujourd'hui et qui rend mes yeux flous.

Parfois, je te déteste pour m'avoir fait connaître cette sensation. Je ressens ce sentiment de haine à ton égard surtout pendant mes longues nuits d'insomnie. Le sommeil me fuit comme la peste alors je reste assis sur une chaise de bois qui me défonce le dos et je te regarde dormir. Et je repense à toi, à moi et à nous. Je repense à la guerre, au sang sur mes vêtements, à tes yeux éteints, à ton sourire perdu, à ta main tendue quand il n'y avait plus personne pour me sauver de mes propres ténèbres.

J'ai besoin d'un verre.

Dame vodka me fait de l'œil depuis la moquette et je ne cherche pas à lui résister. A quoi bon combattre cette envie de me saouler, j'ai déjà tout perdu. Son corps est froid entre mes mains, sa caresse est brûlante dans ma gorge, son réconfort est merveilleusement acide. J'ai envie de gerber mais je m'efforce de lutter contre cette sensation désagréable. J'aime bien me défoncer mais je n'apprécie pas de rendre visite à la cuvette des WC si tôt le matin. Je crois que c'est parce que ça me donne l'impression d'être un raté, un pochtron, un petit con qui gâche le peu de bonheur qu'il lui reste.

Tu gémis dans ton sommeil, tu roules sur ton ventre, tes bras étreignent l'oreiller à défaut de pouvoir s'enrouler autour de mon corps. Tu es beau et je pose un regard troublé par l'alcool et le désir sur toi. Le drap recouvre à peine tes hanches laissant mes yeux affamés se repaître de ta délicieuse chute de reins que je connais par cœur. J'incline la tête en arrière pour l'appuyer contre le mur et mes doigts me supplient de les laisser courir sur ta peau caramel ou, au moins, de les laisser se perdre dans mon pantalon de pyjama. Ca faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas éprouvé un tel désir pour toi, pour ton corps, pour cette sensation grisante que tu m'offres à chaque fois que je me perds entre tes cuisses.

La nausée revient brutalement brisant l'instant fragile de son relent amer. Merde, je crois que j'ai un peu trop forcé sur la Vodka. Tu vas encore m'engueuler comme du poisson pourri lorsque tu quitteras les bras de Morphée pour découvrir ton petit-ami complètement bourré et avachi sur le sol. Ouais, je ne suis pas digne de ta somptueuse personne mais ce n'est pas nouveau. Le rouquin le répète depuis dix ans comme un vieux disque rayé qui coince. La sang-de-bourbe te le rappelle à chaque fois qu'elle vient nous rendre visite avec son sourire pincé et son regard désapprobateur.

Au point où j'en suis, un verre de plus ne changera rien.

Et puis, Dame Vodka se sent seule sur la moquette et je suis un gentleman. Après tout, je suis un aristocrate avec une très bonne éducation. Merci papa, merci maman. Enfin, je suis un gentleman sauf quand tu écartes les jambes devant moi avec ce regard en coin qui me rend dingue et ce sourire innocent à damner un saint. Dans ces moments-là, la galanterie et les bonnes manières n'existent plus. Dans ces moments-là, la seule chose qui subsiste dans mon monde, c'est ton corps offert et le plaisir que nous arrivons à créer ensemble.

Mes doigts se tendent davantage au souvenir de nos nuits d'amour et l'envie se fait plus forte dans mon pantalon. Mais je calme cette tentative de rébellion avec une longue gorgée brûlante de Vodka. Ce n'est pas comme si tu pouvais éteindre le feu qui me consume les reins alors il vaut mieux l'étouffer avant qu'il ne devienne trop important. Tu dors toujours. Et je me surprends à penser que l'on a vraiment été heureux ensemble. Certes, notre bonheur n'a jamais été conventionnel et il a choqué la Communauté Sorcière mais il avait l'avantage de nous ressembler.

On s'est fait l'amour comme on s'était fait la haine.

Avec violence jusqu'à ce que tes dents s'impriment dans ma chair et jusqu'à ce que la marque de mes ongles se gravent sur tes hanches étroites. Avec mépris jusqu'à ce que je te crache au visage les pires abominations et jusqu'à ce que tu me jettes à genoux pour te supplier de rester. Avec des cris de rage à chaque nouvelle dispute et des cris de plaisir à chaque nouvelle réconciliation. Avec de la souffrance lorsque mon corps se fond dans le tien et lorsque tu me griffes pour me punir de te faire éprouver autant de plaisir. Avec de la passion quand ta bouche redessine mes muscles et quand ma langue te vénère sans pudeur. Avec amour quand tu as pris ma main et que tu m'as juré de m'aimer pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

_« - Il va falloir le laisser partir. »_

Ce jour-là, dans le bureau du docteur, je me suis souvenu de notre mariage et de tes promesses. Je me suis souvenu de ton sourire et de tes doigts enlacés aux miens lorsque tu m'as juré que, toi et moi, c'était jusqu'à ce que la mort nous sépare. Et l'acidité de la robe de Dame Vodka ne pourra jamais concurrencer le goût acide de ta défaite qui me brûle encore le cœur. Ce goût acide porte un nom que j'exècre, que j'abhorre, que je vomis et tous les autres synonymes qui vont avec ces trois mots. Ce goût acide s'appelle cancer. Ce goût acide se prénomme chimiothérapie. Ce goût acide se surnomme métastases, cancer généralisé, phase terminale.

Ce cancer te bouffe de l'intérieur. Il te ronge comme un poison dont je ne connais pas l'antidote malgré mes connaissances en potions. Il te jette à terre de douleur dès que j'ai le dos tourné et que tu oublies de faire semblant. Il te déchire la gorge de cris de colère lorsque tu laisses tomber ton masque de fausse résignation. Il te fout la tête dans les cuvettes du WC plus souvent que Dame Vodka ne le fait pour moi. Il te rend laid et faible lorsque tu n'as plus la force de prétendre que tout va bien. Il t'empêche de m'aimer comme avant lorsque nos corps ne pouvaient pas se passer l'un de l'autre.

Un verre, une sensation de brûlure, l'oubli.

Je crois que je vais vraiment gerber si ça continue. Mon estomac danse la salsa et ma bouche a un arrière goût plutôt désagréable. Si l'alcool pouvait me faire vomir ma tristesse et mon désespoir en même temps que mes boyaux, ça ferait longtemps que je ne souffrirais plus. Mais je suppose que la vie serait beaucoup trop facile et simple comme cela. Ouais, c'est tellement mieux de faire compliqué, ça pimente l'existence. Enfin, du moins, c'est ce que tu m'as dit lorsque tu as choisi de partager ma vie plutôt que celle de la Wesmoche.

Je quitte la chambre te laissant terminer ta longue nuit de sommeil pour m'échouer lourdement sur le canapé. Les chimiothérapies t'épuisent un peu plus chaque jour. Je me demande à quoi sert ce traitement qui t'affaiblit, qui te rend nauséeux du matin au soir, qui te vole ta tignasse noire désordonnée, qui te transforme en fantôme de toi-même. Un coup de zapette plus tard et je me retrouve à regarder une série débile. Je serre entre mes mains tremblantes le corps glacé de Dame Vodka, je la courtise gentiment, je l'effleure de mes lèvres jusqu'à ce qu'il ne reste plus d'elle qu'un cadavre que j'abandonne sur la table basse.

A la TV, Miranda refuse de dire à John qu'elle l'aime.

Cette pimbêche est trop fière pour reconnaitre sa faiblesse. La pauvre conne ne sait pas encore qu'elle est condamnée. Elle ne sait pas encore qu'il est déjà trop tard pour se sauver. Elle ne sait pas encore que le piège s'est déjà refermé sur elle. Moi aussi, j'ai cru que je pouvais étouffer ce sentiment par la seule force de ma volonté. Moi aussi, j'ai cru que je pouvais encore m'enfuir alors qu'il était trop tard depuis le début. Moi aussi, j'ai cru que j'étais au-dessus de ce pincement au cœur jusqu'à ce que tu m'enchaines à toi sans me demander mon avis.

Merde, Miranda vient de me foutre le moral dans les chaussettes. Quel gâchis de se taper une déprime à 6H30 du matin alors que le soleil commence à briller dehors. Dame Vodka m'a laissé tomber en plus. Je me traîne jusqu'à la cuisine à la recherche d'un nouveau compagnon de jeu. Et je croise Mister Whisky, une vieille connaissance perdue de vue depuis ma rencontre foudroyante avec Dame Vodka. Quelques gorgées plus tard, nous sommes redevenus les meilleurs amis du monde. Et je rigole comme un con jusqu'à m'exploser les cordes vocales.

_« - C'est fini, Draco. C'est FINI. Tu comprends ça ? »_

Mister Whisky est un traitre qui vient de me planter un couteau dans le dos. Je suppose que je l'ai mérité après l'avoir trahi pendant des mois avec cette pétasse acide de Dame Vodka. Ouais, j'ai mérité le sale coup qu'il vient de me faire en me rappelant cette phrase que j'aurais préféré oublier pour toujours. Je n'ai plus aucun endroit où fuir alors j'essaie d'affronter mes souvenirs. Et je me dis que tu serais fier de mon attitude de parfait petit Gryffondor si tu me voyais maintenant. Ou peut-être que tu verrais seulement un pauvre type qui a besoin d'être complètement saoul pour avoir le courage d'affronter sa mémoire.

Tes yeux m'ont tué lorsque tu m'as dit que c'était fini, que c'était la fin, que c'était trop tard pour combattre. Dommage que ce n'était qu'une mort figurée parce que j'aurais vraiment préféré crever littéralement sur place la gueule ouverte plutôt que d'avoir à affronter ce que cette saloperie de maladie fait de toi. Je me souviens que tu te tenais debout devant moi, les bras ballants, le cœur au bord des lèvres, le regard déjà lointain et le sourire figé. Tu n'avais pas peur. Tu ne tremblais pas. Tu semblais juste t'en foutre éperdument. Tu n'avais même pas l'air triste. Tu étais simplement résigné. Tout le contraire de moi.

_« - J'ai trop mal pour vivre. J'en ai marre de me battre pour rien. »_

Moi, je te vois dans le fond de mon verre.

Je vois ce garçon au sourire éclatant qui n'avait peur de rien. Je vois ce garçon qui portait fièrement son cœur en étendard sans craindre de se blesser contre la méchanceté du monde. Je vois ce garçon que j'enviais parce qu'il semblait avoir tout ce que je n'aurais jamais. Je vois ce garçon qui me donnait la fièvre au corps avec ses yeux trop verts, trop grands, trop innocents et avec son corps trop rond, trop doux, trop caramel. Je vois ce garçon qui avait tout bousculé dans ma vie comme un cyclone déchaîné. Je vois ce garçon qui avait réussi à faire battre mon cœur de glace.

Alors, je bois pour effacer ton image.

J'ai besoin de me noyer dans une bouteille pour oublier. Pour oublier que je suis mort ce jour-là. Pour oublier que tu vas partir et me laisser tout seul derrière toi. Pour oublier que je t'aime à en crever et que cela n'est pas assez pour te retenir à mes côtés. Pour oublier que, parfois, tout donner n'est pas forcément suffire. Pour oublier que je dois te laisser partir et que je suis trop égoïste pour le faire. Pour oublier que tu m'as demandé d'être fort et que je n'arrive toujours pas à retenir mes larmes lorsque je te regarde.

Honnêtement, j'ai eu la vie facile. J'ai eu une enfance dorée, des jouets à profusion et des parents tendres et aimants. Tout ce que tu as voulu, je l'ai eu bien longtemps avant toi et sans n'avoir rien demandé à personne. Sans le mériter et sans réaliser la chance que j'avais. J'avais tout mais je ne servais à rien. J'étais un héritier alors autant dire que je n'étais qu'un nom de plus sur un arbre généalogique. J'étais inutile. Et j'ai vécu comme cela pendant 17 ans en traînant les pieds et mon mal être partout avec moi. Pendant 17 ans, j'ai cherché un sens à une existence qui n'en avait pas parce qu'elle était dépourvue d'épreuves. Et puis, un jour, j'ai partagé ta peine.

Je me souviens.

On s'est croisé par hasard au Chaudron Baveur cinq ans après la fin de la guerre. Tu étais seul, moi aussi. On a bu ensemble pour Poudlard, pour notre haine, pour Severus Snape le salaud qui cachait bien son jeu, pour les amis partis trop tôt et trop vite, pour la connerie humaine, pour nos belles années parties en fumée, pour notre jeunesse gâchée par une guerre stupide et ridicule. D'ailleurs, tu reconnaitras que toutes les guerres sont stupides et inutiles.

Tu m'as parlé de ta rousse que tu ne savais plus comment aimer depuis longtemps mais que tu supportais quand même parce qu'elle était la sœur de ton meilleur ami. Et sauter la cadette de son meilleur pote sans l'épouser, ça risquait bien de te coûter ton amitié avec la Belette. Je t'ai parlé de ma blonde qui était un sacrifice nécessaire afin de redorer le nom des Malfoy. Le temps est passé étonnement vite et j'ai à peine sourcillé lorsque tu t'es levé de la table en me disant de te suivre. Tu as loué une chambre en souriant à l'idée du blasphème que tu allais commettre avec moi. Je t'ai écarté les cuisses sans honte et sans remords et surtout sans me poser de questions sur ce revirement soudain dans notre relation.

On ne s'est plus quitté depuis.

J'ai pris sur mes épaules une partie de ton fardeau trop lourd, j'ai séché tes larmes du bout de la langue, j'ai vénéré ton corps avec le mien, j'ai réparé patiemment ton sourire brisé, j'ai accepté la main que je rêvais de serrer depuis notre première année à Poudlard. J'ai essayé de te faire oublier la guerre et le sang, les amis morts trop jeunes, les souvenirs de tes actes inhumains au nom de la Justice et du Bien. Et, à tes côtés, je suis devenu quelqu'un. Quelqu'un de bien. Quelqu'un dont tu pouvais être fier. Quelqu'un dont tu pouvais tomber amoureux sans avoir honte.

_« - J'ai peur de te laisser derrière moi. J'ai tellement peur pour toi. »_

Le problème, c'est que sans toi, je ne suis rien. Je ne suis que la moitié d'un tout. Je ne suis que la moitié de nous. Et ne dis pas que ce sont des conneries ! Ne dis pas que je vais refaire ma vie. Ne dis pas que ma peine ne durera qu'un instant. Ne dis rien pour une fois et laisse-moi me noyer tranquillement. Laisse-moi crever à petits feux avec ma bouteille et mon paquet de clopes. Laisse-moi l'illusion que, si je me plante une aiguille dans le bras, ma souffrance partira. Laisse-moi croire que je vais crever avec toi. Laisse-moi penser que l'enfer où tu iras, j'irai aussi et qu'il sera mon paradis.

« - Draco ? »

Tu es debout dans l'embrassure de la porte, les yeux gonflés de sommeil et le pyjama en équilibre précaire sur les hanches. Tes sourcils se froncent délicatement quand ton regard s'attarde sur le cadavre de Dame Vodka qui repose aux côtés de celui de Mister Whisky. Je sais que je devrais avoir honte mais je suis trop vide pour éprouver encore ce genre de sentiments. Tu ne dis rien mais le pli amer de tes lèvres m'indique clairement que tu es contrarié au plus haut point. Je soupire, cherchant vainement une bonne raison d'être dans cet état lamentable à 7h du matin. Mais je sais déjà qu'aucune excuse ne justifiera mon comportement à tes yeux.

« - Tu as encore bu ? »

« - Non. »

Ma voix tremble un peu, ma langue est pâteuse, mes jambes ne me portent pas, ma gorge se noue avec les relents acides de l'alcool. J'ai envie de gerber et je me précipite dans les toilettes où je vide bruyamment mon estomac en espérant vider ma tête et mon cœur par la même occasion. Tu me rejoins deux minutes plus tard, une serviette humide à la main, le regard inquiet et les traits tirés par la peine. Et je me déteste pour t'infliger cela, pour t'obliger à me regarder sombrer, pour te contraindre à m'aimer dans cet état qui ferait honte même à un Poufsouffle.

Je suis tombé au plus bas mais, putain, est-ce ma faute si je t'aime si fort que mes entrailles se déchirent à l'idée que tu vas m'abandonner ici ? Est-ce ma faute si je suis aussi pathétiquement amoureux de ta présence, de ton sourire, de tes larmes ? Est-ce ma faute si mon existence ne se résume plus qu'à ton corps, qu'à tes ongles plantés dans mon dos, qu'à tes cuisses refermées sur mon bassin ? Est-ce ma faute à moi si je suis amoureux de toi au point d'en devenir fou ?

« - Draco… »

Il y a tant de peine dans ta voix. Il y a tant de déception aussi. Je me sens comme un déchet, un objet encombrant, une honte qui te colle à la peau comme une sangsue. J'aimerais m'excuser mais les mots me manquent pour t'expliquer mon mal être et ma peur. J'aimerais me justifier mais il n'y a rien à justifier. Ta main se perd dans mes cheveux et je me rappelle vaguement que l'on a été heureux ensemble. Tes lèvres sont froides contre les miennes et tu ne sembles même pas être dégoûté par mon haleine. Je t'enlace en fermant les yeux et je prie pour que tout s'arrête.

Maintenant.

**OooooooooO**

_**Juillet**_

Bip bip bip.

Un respirateur artificiel, un moniteur bruyant, des chaises vides et des regards fuyants. Cela résume notre vie depuis que tu es à l'hôpital. Tu reposes sur les draps comme un oiseau blessé et je suis effondré sur une chaise de plastic rouge. Raideur dans la nuque et mal de dos parce que j'ai dormi assis avec la tête posée sur tes genoux. Position ridicule qui me casse en deux mais qui me donne l'impression de dormir encore dans le même lit que toi. Je suis pitoyable mais qui ne le serait pas dans ma situation ? Qui ne crèverait pas à petits feux avec toi alors que tu ne ressembles déjà plus qu'à une ombre hantant le monde des vivants ?

_« - Draco…Je crois…Je veux partir. »_

J'ai soif, ma gorge brûle, mes mains tremblent, je suis en sueur. Ta conne de meilleure amie parle de mes symptômes en disant qu'ils sont le signe du manque. Elle aime me répéter avec son petit air supérieur que je suis un drogué, un accros, un vrai alcoolo parce que mon corps me le rappelle chaque matin en réclamant sa dose d'éthanol que je lui refuse farouchement. J'ai arrêté de boire depuis ce fameux jour où tu m'as soutenu et embrassé alors que je crachais mes boyaux dans les toilettes. Tu m'as pardonné et je me suis juré de ne plus jamais toucher à cette saloperie. Du moins, je veux rester sobre tant que tu es encore de ce côté du miroir. Tant que tu es encore avec moi. Après…Après plus rien n'aura d'importance de toute façon.

« - Draco… »

Voix rauque, souffle court, paupières lourdes. Je me redresse pour caresser ton visage trop mince et trop pâle. Tu me souris tendrement de ce sourire fatigué d'avoir trop souffert et d'avoir attendu un miracle trop longtemps. Je crois que je me déteste un peu, beaucoup pour t'infliger ce calvaire, pour t'obliger à te battre alors que tu as envie de déposer les armes depuis le début. Ventre noué, gorge serrée, yeux irrités. Je sais que je dois être fort mais la force me manque quand même. C'est plus facile de dire au revoir quand on ne sait pas, quand on pense revoir la personne, quand la mort fauche l'être aimé par surprise et qu'on a rien vu venir.

_« - Je veux que ca se passe en juillet. Je veux de la pluie ce jour-là. »_

Bip bip régulier de la machine, silence rempli de non-dits entre nous. Je sais que tu vas partir aujourd'hui puisque c'est toi qui as choisi le jour. Je sais que c'est mieux comme cela, que tu as trop mal, qu'il n'y a pas d'autres issues possibles à cette histoire de toute façon et qu'attendre un jour de plus ne changera rien. Je sais que je devrais comprendre, que je devrais me répéter que tu seras mieux d'ici quelques heures. Tu as voulu un jour de pluie et de tempête. Un jour tout gris pour qu'il s'accorde à mon humeur, à ma peine, à ma non-vie sans toi. Et tu as de la chance car tes prières sont exhaussées, le temps est infect aujourd'hui.

« - Draco, c'est le matin. »

Ta voix est faible, tes yeux sont fixes et je m'en veux de te voir t'inquiéter pour moi alors que c'est toi qui es mourant dans une chambre d'hôpital. Machinalement, j'arrange les fleurs dans un vase pour m'occuper les mains et l'esprit. Je lèche mes lèvres sèches, je me gratte la nuque, je retarde le moment où je vais te décevoir une fois de plus en t'avouant que je n'y arriverai pas. La vie sans toi, ça n'a aucun sens pour moi. La vie sans toi, ce n'est qu'un mot et rien de plus. Finalement, je ne te réponds pas. Les mots sont inutiles entre nous, les mots ne sont pas assez forts pour te décrire ce que je ressens. Les mots n'ont jamais été à la hauteur de ce que j'éprouve.

« - La médicomage sera là dans quelques minutes. »

Bip bip bip.

« - Mais…Ce…C'est trop tôt ! Pourquoi tu ne m'as pas réveillé, bordel ! »

Bip bip bip.

« - Tu semblais avoir besoin de sommeil. Et tu avais l'air tellement apaisé, tellement calme…Je voulais emporter cette image de toi. Je ne voulais pas me souvenir de tes cernes, de ce pli amer qui barre ton visage, du Draco qui ne croit plus en rien. »

Sourire tremblant, rougeur sur les pommettes. Tu sembles être amoureux comme au premier jour. Tout à coup, tu ressembles de nouveau à ce garçon que j'ai couché sur des draps rugueux, à ce garçon qui a écarté les jambes en rougissant malgré la lueur perverse de son regard, à ce garçon qui m'a enchainé à lui rien qu'en partageant la chaleur de son corps. Mon cœur fait un bon dans ma poitrine, l'envie de pleurer déchire ma gorge. Je renifle une fois pour me donner contenance, pour ne pas craquer, pour tenir le coup jusqu'à la fin. La fin qui arrive beaucoup trop tôt alors que je ne suis pas encore prêt. Merde, je ne suis vraiment pas prêt à te dire au revoir même si nous parlons de ce matin depuis un mois.

Bip bip bip.

Ta main se pose sur la mienne aussi légère qu'un papillon. Je ne réagis pas. Je ne réagis plus depuis longtemps. Regard vert qui se perd sur mes cheveux blonds trop longs, sur la barbe naissante qui mange mon visage angulaire, sur ma silhouette mince qui n'a plus rien de sportive. Regard vert qui ne comprend pas parce qu'il se trouve à la meilleure place, à la place la plus facile. A ton avis, le plus dur, c'est pour qui ? Pour celui qui part ou pour celui qui reste, Harry ? Moi, je connais la réponse à cette question depuis des mois et ça me donne toujours autant envie de vomir quand j'y pense.

« - Serre-moi dans tes bras, Draco. Serre-moi tant que…Je…Ce n'est pas encore trop tard. »

« - Je vais devoir te bouger…Ca va aller ? »

« - Ca va aller, ne t'inquiète pas. »

Tu as l'air déterminé. Je me lève de la chaise pour te déplacer en essayant d'ignorer le sifflement de ta respiration, le crispement de tes doigts sur les draps, tes paupières serrées fermement l'une contre l'autre. Puis, je me glisse à tes côtés pour refermer mes bras sur ton corps squelettique, pour plonger mon visage dans tes cheveux noirs qui ont repoussé depuis que tu as arrêté la chimiothérapie. La porte de la chambre s'ouvre lentement sur une jeune femme en blouse blanche et je la déteste de toutes mes forces parce qu'elle va t'arracher à moi, parce qu'elle a raison de le faire, parce que c'est ce que tu veux.

« - Harry, Draco, comment allez-vous ? »

Sa voix est douce, son ton est neutre. Elle regarde le moniteur, elle appuie sur quelques boutons, elle prend des notes sur son calepin. Elle nous laisse le temps de nous composer un visage de circonstance, elle nous laisse le temps de respirer profondément avant de commencer à jouer le dernier acte d'une pièce de théâtre qui n'a plus aucun intérêt à mes yeux. Levée de rideau, entrée en scène des acteurs principaux, regard terne et vide du comédien qui connait déjà l'issu du spectacle. Je suis prêt.

« - Toujours le même, Lida. »

Bip bip bip.

« - Voici les papiers. Toutes les démarches administratives sont remplies, les autorisations ont été accordées, vos souhaits testamentaires ont été respectés et toutes les personnes que vous aviez demandé d'appeler le jour J ont été prévenues. Vous êtes prêt à partir. »

Tu hoches la tête en soupirant doucement. Tu sembles être sûr de toi et de ta décision. Elle te sourit tristement avant de se tourner de nouveau vers les appareils pour masquer ses yeux légèrement humides. Lida est un bon médicomage qui t'a accompagné depuis le début et qui t'a proposé cette solution en désespoir de cause. Je sais qu'elle a eu raison de parler d'euthanasie. Je sais qu'elle ne pense qu'à ton bien-être et à cette souffrance intolérable qui ne te quitte plus alors que le cancer te ronge cellule après cellule. Je sais qu'il n'a jamais été question de moi dans cet arrangement.

Bip bip bip.

« - Vous avez besoin d'un moment d'intimité ? »

Hochement de têtes unanime. Pour une fois, nous sommes d'accord. Cela faisait longtemps que ça ne nous était pas arrivé. Depuis le début de ta maladie, je crois. Brusquement, je suis rassuré de savoir que tes amis ne seront pas là lorsque tu t'endormiras. Tu as demandé qu'ils soient prévenus un peu en retard pour qu'ils n'aient pas le temps d'arriver à Saint Mangouste avant que tu sois parti. Tu voulais que ton départ se passe dans l'intimité et sans larmes inutiles. Tu souhaitais les préserver de ce triste spectacle alors que moi je vais devoir te tenir la main jusqu'à la dernière seconde, alors que moi tu vas me briser le cœur sans t'en rendre compte.

« - Ca va ? »

Bip bip bip.

« - C'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question. »

Bip bip bip.

« - Je serai bientôt mort, Draco. Tu es le seul qui va devoir vivre avec ça. »

Je presse ma joue contre ta nuque. Je respire ton odeur sucrée et je mords ma langue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas te supplier de rester. Je dois être fort mais tes mots me brisent en morceaux. Tes mots reflètent ma peur de devoir vivre sans toi. Parce que tu vas partir et que je vais rester. Parce que la vérité, c'est que le plus dur, c'est pour celui qui reste derrière. Pour celui qui reste de ce côté-ci du miroir. Pour celui qui doit vivre après avoir dit adieu. Et j'ai horriblement conscience de tout cela.

« - Tu…Tu vas…Tu vas _tellement_ me manquer. »

Ton regard s'attendrit, ta main droite se perd dans mes cheveux. Je craque alors que je m'étais juré de rester brave et fort jusqu'au bout. Une larme glisse le long de ma joue, une autre meurt au coin de ma bouche. Je ne sais plus comment te dire que je t'aime à en crever. Je ne sais plus comment te parler de notre couple improbable, de ce bonheur que tu m'as donné, de cette lumière que tu as allumé dans mon existence, de cette raison de vivre que tu es devenu sans le vouloir et sans le savoir.

« - Je sais. C'est bon, Draco. Tu peux pleurer si tu veux. »

Je me demande pourquoi tu me réconfortes alors que c'est toi qui va bientôt mourir. Tu devrais avoir peur de l'inconnu qui se cache derrière ce mot mais tu sembles ne pas t'en inquiéter. Tout ce qui compte pour toi, c'est moi et mes larmes. C'est moi et mes sanglots étranglés. C'est moi et cet amour qui me bouffe de l'intérieur comme un ver dans une pomme. C'est moi et cette incapacité à imaginer un monde sans toi, une vie sans toi, un avenir sans toi, une raison d'exister sans toi.

« - Tu vas me garder une place là-haut ? »

« - Evidemment ! Tu auras ton propre siège juste à côté de moi. Mais n'oublie ce que je t'ai demandé, d'accord ? Continue de vivre. Fais tout ce qu'on n'a pas eu le temps de faire ensemble. Va à tous les endroits qu'on n'a pas visités. Vis pour moi. Même si cela signifie passer à autre chose. Même si tu dois tourner la page. Je ne le prendrai pas personnellement. Tout ce que je peux te souhaiter, c'est d'être heureux avec quelqu'un d'autre. »

Bip bip bip.

J'aimerais te dire que je n'y arriverai pas. J'aimerais t'avouer que ma vie va s'achever avec la tienne. J'aimerais te crier que je ne t'oublierai jamais. J'aimerais te chuchoter que personne ne pourra jamais te remplacer à mes côtés, que je vais juste attendre que la mort vienne me cueillir pour te rejoindre et être heureux à nouveau. Mais je ne te réponds pas. Je veux que tu partes le cœur léger et l'âme en paix. Alors mon silence est plus important que la réalité qui veut que ma vie va être un enfer d'ici quelques minutes.

« - Embrasse-moi ? »

Je me penche pour effleurer tes lèvres, pour aspirer ton souffle, pour te faire l'amour une dernière fois. Notre étreinte dure une éternité, ta bouche dansant sensuellement sous la mienne. Ma main s'enroule autour de ta nuque parce que je sais que tu as beaucoup de difficulté à maintenir ta tête droite depuis quelques jours. Je masse un peu tes épaules tendues par l'effort, je caresse tes joues creuses en me rappelant qu'avant elles étaient bombées et vallonnées. Tu finis par t'éloigner en soupirant.

« - Lida ? Nous sommes prêts. »

Bip bip bip.

Doux euphémisme, triste mensonge, arme nécessaire. Nous ne sommes pas prêts du tout. Tu es prêt à partir. Tu t'es fait à cette idée depuis des mois, depuis que Lida t'a annoncé que le cancer se généralisait malgré les traitements. Moi, je te laisse juste faire sans réagir parce que je n'ai pas la force de te retenir. Tu es resté trop longtemps déjà. Tu as attendu pour que je m'habitue à l'idée, tu m'as expliqué cent fois ton geste, tu m'as demandé pardon avec cette sincérité dans les yeux qui m'a obligé à accepter tes excuses même si elles me broient le cœur.

Lida entre dans la pièce comme une ombre silencieuse. Elle tourne quelques boutons sur le moniteur et la dose de morphine que tu as dans le sang augmente graduellement. Tu vas mourir d'une overdose d'après ce qu'elle m'a expliqué. Elle m'a dit aussi que c'était une belle mort, que tu ne souffrirais pas, que tu ne réaliserais même pas que tu étais en train de mourir. Tu vas simplement t'endormir pour ne plus te réveiller. Un coup d'œil à ma montre. Il est temps que tu fermes les yeux si tu ne veux pas être obligé de dire au revoir à tes amis.

« - Dormez bien, Harry. »

Bip bip bip.

Elle ferme silencieusement la porte en sortant. Je te serre un peu plus fort contre moi. Il nous reste quelques minutes. Je ne sais pas quoi dire. Il n'y a pas de mots pour expliquer ce que cela fait d'aider la personne qu'on aime à mourir. Pour me donner du courage, je pense que ce geste est ma plus belle preuve d'amour. Je te laisse partir parce que je t'aime assez pour préférer endurer ton absence plutôt que de te voir souffrir plus longtemps. J'agrippe mes bras plus fort autour de toi comme pour te retenir. Tes paupières papillonnent légèrement face à mon geste. La drogue commence à faire effet.

Bip bip bip.

« - Je t'aime. »

Bip…Bip…Bip…

« - Je t'aime aussi, Potter. »

Bip…Bip…

« - Pour toujours ? »

Bip…

« - Pour toujours. »

…

**OooooooooO**

_**Ca faisait bien longtemps que je n'avais pas écris un petit drame ! Je sais que c'est triste mais je n'avais pas le cœur à écrire quelque chose de joyeux. La vie est parfois injuste. J'espère que pour vous aussi le geste de Draco est un geste d'amour. Quand on aime vraiment quelqu'un, c'est parfois mieux de le laisser partir que de l'obliger à souffrir pour vivre. Je reviens bientôt avec un two-shot beaucoup plus joyeux et je vais ensuite me décider à écrire sur mes polyshots mais je dois bien avouer que j'ai l'esprit à autre chose en ce moment lol !**_

_**J'attends vos commentaires comme toujours ! **_

_**Bizzooo**_

_**Petitchaton**_


End file.
